Total Drama: Nadave Mountain
by Acrystai
Summary: (SYOC) 17 contestants will be competing on Mount Nadave for a shot at one million dollars! Who will be the champion of this frozen territory? Who will claim the 1 million dollars? Who will get the bragging rights? What will be made? Alliances? Rivalries? Romances? Find out now on Total Drama Nadave Mountain!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! I'm Peter Pham, and since Chris is in prison... again... I'll be hosting this season of Total Drama!" Said the brand new host dressed in parka. "17 all new contestants will be participating in this brand new season! Don't worry about that of number, though! Everything will be fine! So, if you or someone you know would like to participate in this new season, answer the following questions (allowing 2 max per person. I'm most likely to check reviews)

(No last name required) name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Fear(s):

 **numbers (rate on a scale from 1 - 10)**

 **Friendly -**

 **Strong -**

 **Smart -**

 **Creativity -**

 **Optimistic (10) pessimistic (1)**

Favorite...

Color -

Hobby -

So, send in those applications, and see you soon!"

I'm only accepting 14 people. Two will be my ocs, one will be a surprise! Oooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Final cast list, thanks fir helpin' dis little old writer make a little ol' story.

Girls-

Sabrina

Okiku (Sorry, no Tarq)

Marissa

Teri

Penny

Marilyn

Audrey

Maya

Boys-

Alex

Ken

Harvey

Matthew

Oliver

Joshua

Ryan

Nathan

Anddd...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris McLean!

Let's get this party started!


	3. Sneak Peek

_**sorry! But due to some event(graduation, sending someone to Paris, etc), this first chapter will be delayed. But, worry not, for it will come soon!**_

 **Okay, I can't leave you guys in the dark, so I have a little sneak peek for you! I'm not gonna say any names!**

"It's so cold! Brr!"

"Duh, I wanna be famous!"

"Well... I kinda expected someone to be here..."

"Nice? Who, me? Ha! A genius once said: one by one, they'll all go down."

"Really? A pole?"


	4. Episode 1

A tour bus arrived to the scene, and out stepped the 17 contestants. "Please welcome: Sabrina, Alex, Okiku, Ken, Marissa, Harvey, Teri, Matthew, Penny, Oliver, Marilyn, Joshua, Audrey, Ryan, Maya, Nathan, and Chris McLean!" announced the host, Peter. "Okay contestants, let's just cut to the chase. An episode can only be so long." Peter continued. He then signaled to the metal poles around the group. "Really, poles?" Teri scoffed as she flipped her hair and put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, really." Peter responded, slightly annoyed.

"Alrighty, everyone! Grab a pole!" Peter commanded. "What could go wrong?" Marissa said, dumbly.

 **Confessional with Marissa**

 **"U-uh, is it on?" Marissa asked. "Okay, I know I'll get stuck, but acting dumb will come in handy... Probably."**

 **Confessional Off**

"Yeah, don't get stuck." Teri scoffed, once again flipping her hair. "So are the rest of you gonna grab a pole, or not?" Peter rushed. Everyone hesitantly grabbed the pole nearest to them. "Great!" Peter said, "Now we're gonna start!" Most of the contestants looked confused. "Crap... Ya don't mean..." Okiku began, already getting cold. "Ugh. I see why everyone on this show whined so much now." Chris said.

 **Confessional with Chris**

 **"So," Chris began, "I'm here to win my bail money so I can get back to hosting the show... THAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE. These kiddies are just in the way."**

 **Confessional Off**

"Your first challenge is a test of endurance!" Peter explained. "The first person to take their hand off a pole is instantly eliminated! So, for however long, no one can take their hands off their poles!" Peter's words summoned moans and whining from the 17 contestants.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"S-s-s-sooo... C-c-cold..." Audrey whimpered. "It's not that bad." Ryan commented, looking like he was in his comfort zone. "J-just think w-warm thoughts..." Penny suggested. "H-hey Marissa!" Joshua called. "I think these poles taste funny! taste it!"

 **Confessional with Joshua, with Marissa**

 **"That dumby is gonna give up pretty quick when she's got her tongue stuck to a pole!" Joshua said, triumphantly.**

 **"That jerk!" Marissa shouted, "If I don't lick it, who's gonna believe I'm the 'believe anything dumby girl'?"**

 **Confessional off**

"Really." Nathan said, commenting on Joshua's poor attempt at tricking Marissa. "Aw crap! I-I'm thuck!" Marissa said. "Oh, sorry." Joshua half heartedly apologized. "Oth! N-no, ith's okay!" Marissa said.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Penny asker a slightly down Okiku. "Yeah, just fine." she responded. "Are you sure? Y-you d-don't seem A-Okay." Penny continued. "I just kinda expected that someone else would be here..." Okiku admitted. "What? Your boyfriend?" Penny questioned. Okiku blushed in response. "N-No!" Okiku nervously answered. "Well, if you ever need a friend, I'm here." Sabrina butted in. "Th-Thank you Sabrina." Okiku said. "That's k-kind of you Sabrina."

 **Confessional with Sabrina**

 **"Nice? Who, Me? Ha!" Sabrina said. "A genius once said: One by one, they'll all go down."**

 **Confessional off.**

"So, what are y-you here for?" Harvey asked Ken. "Duh, I wanna be famous." he quoted. "Not for the money?" Harvey asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Uh, no. I'm rich!" Ken said, happily. "Oh! Well, Ken." Harvey began, innocently. "The others w-would be pretty mad if th-they found that out about you. Th-they'd vote you off instantly!" Ken realized what Harvey said was true. "Y-you're right." Ken stuttered. "Don't worry, I'll keep this between us." Harvey lied.

 **Confessional with Harvey**

 **"Rich people vs regular people in a voting game for money?" Harvey remarked. "Richy goes home. I'll definitely use this..."**

 **Confessional off.**

*CRACK* Someone did it! They tore their hand off the pole and screamed in pain! It was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teri! "Congrats!" Peter said, "You're the first loser!" Interns ran to each contestant and used warm water to remove their hands from the poles. "N-No! I... It was a mistake! How could me - A high class - lost to you peasants?!" Teri shrieked. "Victorious peasants." Matthew whispered to Maya whom giggled in response. "YOU! YOU #####R F###### ##S HOLE!" Teri raged. "YOU ######G THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Maya shook her head. "No! No! I'm sorry!" Maya apologized.

 **Confessionals with Marilyn, with Alex**

 **"If everyone's gonna act like this when they're eliminated, this is going to be a pretty long season." Marilyn said.**

 **"This didn't seem as... dramatic on tv." Alex remarked.**

 **Confessional off**

Teri is back on the bus that is now driving away. She is also clawing at the back window.

"Next order of business," Peter said, "Teams! On team Elite Eskimos, we have: Nathan, Maya, Chris, Sabrina, Audrey, Marissa, Alex, and Harvey! On team Privet Polar Bears: Okiku, Ken, Penny, Marilyn, Ryan, Joshua, Oliver, and Matthew! The interns will be taking you to your log cabins you'll be staying in! Ciao! And to you, viewers, see ya next time on Total. Drama. Nadave Mountain!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **CHAPTER 1. FINALLY, RIGHT? WHAT TOOK HIM SO LONG? OH WAIT... THAT'S ME... COUGH, COUGH. REALLY THOUGH, I APOLOGIZE FOR PUBLISHING THIS SO LATE. THE CHAPTER WAS ALREADY ON A HARD COPY, THE PROBLEM WAS UPLOADING IT TO THE INTERNET. IN OTHER NEWS, THANK YOU FOR SENDING IN SUCH DIVERSE CHARACTERS! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO MENTION IT! SO, A FEW CLAPS TO THOSE COOL PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO SENT IN THESE COOL CHARACTERS! THANK YOU! AU REVOIR! CIAO! ADIOS! BYE!**


End file.
